Un dia Libre
by Mimi-Hiwatari-Izumi
Summary: Es mi primer Fic de Get Backers espero que les guste


Era un dia soleado ,en la que todas las personas aprovechaban la situacion para tomarse el dia libre e ir a la playa...todos excepto en el Honky Tonk donde Natsumi estaba muy ocupada  
  
Aquí esta haciendo mucho calor - decia Natsumi mientras se acercaba al ventilador para conseguir aire fresco  
  
Natsumi-chan toma - El jefe le entrega una bandeja de te helado- este es para la mesa cuatro ...  
  
Hai , jefe - la toma y se dirije a la mesa cuatro..mientras se acercaba mas y mas se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con Hevn que traia puesto un top que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y una minifalda ,a su lado se encontraba Himiko con su traje habitual - Himiko-san ¡¡ Hevn -san ¡¡ me da gusto de verlas -sonrie dulcemente-  
  
Hola Natsuki-chan ....Veras..-mientras tomaba el te Helado que habia pedido- queriamos invitarte a ti ,a gin-chan y a Ban-kun a dar un paseo al nuevo parque de diversiones que se inauguro en Shibuya.....ne?? que dices???-le pregunta sonriendo-  
  
Me encantaria ir ...demo..tengo mucho trabajo hoy ....ademas Ginji-san y Ban-san han salido a un trabajo desde la mañana...y pues últimamente hemos estado muy ocupados por la gente que viene aquí...-dijo una desanimada Natsumi  
  
Que lastima..-decia Hevn mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su te  
  
Pero..-hablo Himiko saliendo de su mutismo- porque no le dices a tu jefe que te el dia libre mañana??  
  
Es una buena idea..que dices Natsumi-chan- secundo Hevn  
  
Tienen razon ..-les sonrie- ahora mismo le dire al jefe ..me pueden esperar a que termine mi trabajo??  
  
Claro ..-dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo  
  
Entonces ...me esperan ne?? -se alejaba sonriente  
  
Es una chica muy animada ne??? - Hevn hablo mirando a Himiko  
  
Si,tiene mucha energia- le dijo Himiko mientras tomaba su te  
  
Después de un largo rato.....,la gente se retiraba hasta que la tienda cerro y Natsumi respiraba aliviada..luego de sacarse su mandil ..se acerco a la mesa donde estaban Himiko y Hevn  
  
Y que te dijo Poru ,Natsumi-chan -pregunto una curiosa Hevn  
  
Pues veran..si me dio permiso ^^..pero con una condicion..que me iba a descontar por no trabajar ^^¡¡ no importa ...lo que me gusta es que estare con todos ustedes  
  
Hevn hablo- bien¡¡ esta dicho,entonces ahora nos toca ir a la mansión de Madoka-chan para convencerla que vaya con nosotros y de paso que traiga tambien a Shido-kun...- se levanta de su asiento- entonces nos vemos mañana a las 10 de la mañana en la estacion numero 3 ne?? Vengan temprano si??  
  
Ok¡¡¡ cuídense mucho...Himiko-san, Hevn -san -las acompaña a la puerta-  
  
Después de unos minutos mas tarde...aparecen Ginji y Ban ,los dos tenian una cara de hambre  
  
Natsumi-chan¡¡¡¡- le sonrie un Ginji en modo chibi ( kawaiii ^^)-habra algo de comer???  
  
Ginji-san , Ban-chan bienvenidos ^^..-mirando a Ginji- Claro Ginji-san ahora preparo algo para ustedes..pero antes me podrían decir como les fue???  
  
-_- mal..muy mal....-Ban decia mientras sacaba un cigarrillo-todo el dia de trabajo ..para nada..nos toco un cliente Baka..que se habia olvidado que el collar que estaba buscando para regalárselo a su esposa ya la habia mandado via correo ...no te parece idiota ese tipo ¿??-_-..  
  
Si..Natsumi-chan..y encima...y encima nos dejan sin comer..no te parece injusto..que no nos hayan pagado aunque sea para comer unos pastelillos???- Decia Ginji con un puchero en su forma Chibi  
  
Lo que es cruel..es que esten debiéndome desde hace tiempo y no hayan hecho nada para disminuir sus deudas ¬¬ ..- les dijo Poru mientras leia su periodico  
  
Ban y Ginji se hicieron los desentendidos y Hablaban con Natsumi ..esta les estaba contando de la visita de Hevn y la proposición de salir a tomar un dia libre  
  
Yo quiero ¡¡¡¡ yo quiero¡¡¡ yo quiero ir¡¡¡¡-Decia Ginji en forma Chibi colgado de Ban - Ne??? Ban-chan??...podemos??..-puso cara de cachorrito  
  
Esta bien iremos -mientras trataba de safarse de Ginji- a que hora???  
  
Mañana a las 10 de la mañana en la estacion 3 - le dijo Natsumi  
  
Ese lugar queda muy lejos..asi que Natsumi,Ginji y Ban vayan a dormir para que puedan levantarse mañana ...-les decia Poru mientras se alejaba y subia las escaleras para irse a descansar ( pues le puse dos pisos )  
  
Haii¡¡¡ -contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo  
  
Natsumi se fue a dormir a su habitación y Ginji y Ban se fueron a su Bogie a descansar ( que misios ni siquiera tienen para un pension)  
  
Mañana iba a ser un dia muy largo para los dos Get Backers...  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte ..es la primera vez que hago un fic de Get Backers ....asi que espero me haya salido bien ..este fic va dedicado a una amiga muy especial que me dio animos de escribir acerca de esta serie ..Mimi-pi ..^^ gracias por los animos .... cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el segundo capitulo ( aquí apareceran los demas personajes )  
  
Matta ne¡¡¡  
  
Mimi Tachikawa ^^ 


End file.
